


TRAUMATALE: The Story of Skitzo!Sans

by KraySpeezy



Series: Undertale - TRAUMATALE [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Depression, EXP and LOVE (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Mental Health Issues, POV Sans, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Psychological Trauma, Sans is Schizophrenic, Schizophrenia, Suicide, The Ruins (Undertale), Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertale AU, Undertale Neutral Route, We'll all be crybabies reading this, aftertale, schizophrenic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraySpeezy/pseuds/KraySpeezy
Summary: It's been a year and a half since she left, after the first Genocide run. Sans finds himself every day missing the love of his life, Frisk, more and more. His mind is deteriorating. He has started seeing someone who isn't there. His father. Voices fill his head. Constantly driving him towards the edge. The demon has cut down to completing her genocide runs within 2 weeks. And this has become his life. Fight the Demon, kill the demon, restart and repeat until he dies.It wasn't Frisk's fault. She wasn't the one who killed everyone. She wasn't the one who killed all the monsters she'd come to love. But She Killed Herself with Guilt regardless. And it's driving Sans insane.We're going to see a new side to the skeleton we love.





	1. Frisk is Gone (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> TRAUMATALE!
> 
> Sans x Frisk.
> 
> Sans is an insane Schizophrenic, Frisk is Suicidal, Chara is basically Split Personality Conduct Disorder, and everyone else is just along for the crazy ride.
> 
> 1 neutral run in which Frisk accidentally kills Toriel, 3 pacifist runs, and the first Genocide run take place before Frisk's last genocide run.
> 
> This is Sans' Story of how he went insane with Determination.

_**FRISK IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.**_ ~~~~

The words replay in my head. Over and over and over again.

_**FRISK IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.**_

I don't recognize who keeps saying it but they don't stop. Many voices. All of them Feel like me, but just, different. Sometimes they take turns to remind me of their little chorus. Sometimes they all say it together in unison. But Every Moment. Every Day. In every timeline since. Rest assured they were there to remind me.

_**FRISK IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.** _

The look in her eyes after the first Genocide run. When we met again. I should've told her that I remembered. That it wasn't her fault. That... Thing. The one that possessed MY Frisk. The demon that killed all the people I love. And after everything Frisk still blamed herself for allowing it to possess her, even when it wasn't her fault.

_**FRISK IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.**_

The look she gave me at the Bridge. I recognized it. It was Fear. I could see her soul changing. The bright red color had faded, and it continued to fade as she went on her adventure. Something was different. This was Frisk... but not MY Frisk. Not the Cheerful, Determined one I've learned to fall in love with.

_**FRISK IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.** _

The Memories of the Judgement Hall. Seeing her the last time. I admired her for not gaining any LOVE. I told her that gaining love was different. I told her I was proud of her. I was glad that things were going to work out again. I was happy. But when she looked up at me...

There was no smile.

No pride.

Nothing.

Tears falling down her face. She looked back down. Almost as if she couldn't look me in the eyes. And then, out of nowhere... She did something she had never done before.

"I'm sorry, Sans."

I remember staring at her. She had never spoken. Her voice sounded fragile. Broken, but still soothing. As if I had heard her speak all these years.

"kiddo, did you just speak?"

She didn't move. She just stood there, hands shaking. "You don't remember, but this isn't our first time meeting, Sans. The Anomalies in the timelines. I can go back to when I fell into the ruins. And I wanted to just do it all over. Help you get to the surface. Meet my friends again and again. And... To meet you, Sans."

"well, _tibia_ honest kid it sounds like you know what you're doing."

She stared down, tears falling all over. "No. Not last time. Last time, something took over my body. I wasn't in control. And it killed ALL of you. Every single one of you died to its hands. But it was my body. It was My Hands. I killed Mom. Undyne. Papyrus... Even You... And whether it's what I wanted or not that's what happened. And whether I could reset or not. I killed everyone I loved."

I stared at her. She still refused to look at me. I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. That's when she puled out the knife. I felt my eye glowing with magic. I was ready to attack when she finally spoke up.

"Flowey... I know you're watching." Flowey? What would That Asshole be watching for?

He was. He shot up out of the ground. "Golly, do you wanna include me in your little gathering with Smiley Trash bag here? Because I have better things to do."

"Asriel. You and I both know what happens next. The least you can do is listen."

Asriel? Not prince Asriel. It couldn't be. But he clearly looked agitated from it. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT."

Frisk turned around towards the flower. "Asriel, whether you care about me or not, you deserve to listen to this too. Because you two are the ones I trust the most. The only ones who would understand." Frisk looked at him and back at me as she pulled out her soul.

There was no glowing red color anymore. It was,just a dull gray. It was cracked, all over. Surrounded with cracks. Almost as if poking it would cause it to burst.

My reaction of fear was marched with Flowey's confusion. "What... What is this? A Joke? What is that Frisk?"

"I have run out of determination. I have no more."

Flowey looked at her with as much fear as I did. "But doesn't the Nerd have more? You can just go get some more from her! What's your point?! Why are you telling US this?"

"Determination is merely a chemical, yes. But it coincides directly with the soul, and the souls will to live." She stared right into my eyes. She walked closer to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed in fear. "As long as the will to live in the soul is strong, the Determination to do so becomes more powerful. But if the will to live is gone... There's no determination left." She got closer. I felt her teary eyes locked on my sockets as I had no control. I couldn't move. And then, she clung to me. "No matter how much I love you all, I can't fix my mistakes. And I don't want to live knowing the pain I caused."

I stared at her as she let go. My mind was spinning. I finally saw her lift the blade, and the only thing I remember is flowey screaming, as the knife was plunged into Frisk's Chest.

As she collapsed on the floor, we both knelt over her body. I remember our last conversation.

"Asriel... You were always my brother. I loved you the first time I met you. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He stared at her with shock. I had no idea how to react. I held my hand on her face as I tried to hold back tears. "....kid?"

"Sans... I need to tell you, before I go... I don't know if you remember. But I know what I remember. And your kindness has been more than I could ever ask for. And I want you to know.... I love you, Sans. More than anything and anyone on this earth."

I stared at her as tears poured out. "Frisk..." I took her hand. "I should have told you earlier. I remember. Everything. And... I couldn't... I couldn't save you..."

I remember her clinging to me as she kissed me. Her smile with her tears in her eyes. I remember her final words. "This world is better off without me. And if you really love me, you'll be happy. Please..."

I saw those pain filled eyes stare at me one last time. And just before her soul burst into a million pieces, I heard her quietly mumble.

"Don't ever stop smiling, my funny bone..."

* * *

  **GAME** ** OVER.**

* * *

 


	2. Frisk Is Gone (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news spreads. The funeral begins. The tears come and go. And everything ends as quickly as it started.

_She deserves to have a proper burial._

_She deserves to have all the ones who love her there._

_She deserved so much more than this._

Thoughts played through my head. I didn't know what to do. I was empty. I was dead inside. And that's when I heard the crying.

"I... I am sorry, Frisk..." Flowey spoke quietly, tears in his eyes. As I looked at him he really Did resemble the old prince in some ways. But his bitter hatred and the problems he caused? And now he has the Gall to cry for Frisk? MY Frisk?

"Go away weed. I don't need your fake tears here. I've already lost enough." The look he gave me when I said that said all I needed to know. It was genuine. Even the most soulless creature in the underground loved her. "I'm sorry Flowey. She really was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Smiley... She was a Miracle to All of us... And... Well... I think you need to go see Toriel."

* * *

I refuse to look back on my visit with Tori. The tears she shed, it was that of her own children dying again. All was lost. The entire underground felt a darkness, but nobody knew what it could have been. Tori used her magic to sustain Frisk's body for at least a little while, and I wanted to just go to the Castle with her. She needed to be left alone, however. The loss of a child is a burden no one should bare... But telling her of the Circumstances of her death...

Needing to tell her Everything...

I can't even think about it.

As the doors to the ruins closed behind me, I still carried her in my arms Bridal style. 

I wanted to teleport to the Judgementire Room. I didn't want anyone to see me the way I was. But when I tried using my magic, my mind started racing again. Only then did I truly realize the gravity of the situation.

My mind somehow did not connect before then that it had been hours since she died. I have witnessed countless deaths for her. Each one had pained me more and more. But the idea of her being gone only started to come through for me when I looked down and realized, staring at her lifeless body.

_She has no determination._

_She can't reset._

_She's gone forever._

I had no strength at that point. I had no reason to live. I had no idea how to move forward. The only thing I could do is break down and cry.

And cry.

And cry.

A hysterical mess in the middle of the ground, as I put my hoodie on her body one last time. I don't care how cold it is. If it kills me I'm better off. I had nothing at this point. And that's when the voices started. They started by arguing with each other. Almost as if it wasn't me, but different versions of me, arguing with themselves.

_"If you told her she would still be alive."_

_"She's better off dead. After the genocide? Why should you trust her?"_

_"Are we truly any different? It's a kill-or-be-killed world. Emotions and attachment will just destroy you."_

"BROTHER! WE MUST GO HELP THE HUMAN!"

I turned around to see Papyrus. I tried to cover up Frisk as much as I could. I didn't want him to see her face. I pulled the drawstring of the hoodie as I covered her face.

"SANS!! FINALLY I FOUND YOU!! THE TINY FLOWER TOLD ME THE HUMAN PLANS TO FIGHT ASGORE!!" He seemed curious about what was in my hand. "SANS, WHOM ARE YOU HOLDING? AND... Are... Are you crying Sans?..."

"When... Did the flower talk to you, pap?"

"He told me about it a couple of hours ago, and I tried calling everyone. The woman named Tori isn't answering however..." He stared at me. Loss filled his eyes. Almost as if he knew what it was before I could even respond. "Brother... Frisk isn't fighting Asgore... Aren't they?"

I looked at him as more tears fell. Removing the hood, he looked down at Frisk, holding his head down.

"My... My best friend... I'm sorry, Frisk..."

* * *

The rest of the day is blank to me. The few things I remember is Undyne and Alphys showing up, and the tears they shed. Never have I seen Undyne cry before...

She called in the Entire Royal Guard. "A Soldiers Sendoff" She said. Lowest rank in the back, with the highest officers leading Me, holding Frisk in my arms. All the way through the underground. Everyone deserves to know the truth. Everyone deserves to know it's my fault...

"SANS!" My attention came back. Undyne had her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure that it's okay? That you're okay?"

I stared down at Frisk, I had no response. I just kept walking, as all the monsters watched me carry her. They all had such pain in their eyes. Even Grillby was there, staring at me. He knew everything. I told him of every timeline. Every single thing that happened. But I don't even know how I could ever explain this. The pain of losing everything I had.

As I continued to walk, I noticed flowey sitting there, watching. His eyes had tears. He felt as if he had lost his best friend again, and I could see that. When I looked in his direction again, I saw a sudden smile on his face. I looked behind me, as I saw nothing but glitching and static. It was coming closer. Almost as if it was consuming everything in the underground. Swallowing everything into a void of nothingness... That's when it hit me...

_It's resetting._

_Frisk came back._

_Frisk is alive after all._

_Everything is going to be okay._

* * *

**TRUE** ** RESET**


	3. This Is Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they seem. The timeline has been altered. It is not Frisk who returned. Our Beloved Skeleton must find a way not just to save the underground, but to keep Himself in check.
> 
> Because after all, there are so many Sans' throughout the countless universes and timelines. Each one can make an argument as to whether they are evil or good. It is up to the person to decide what path they choose.
> 
> One man's evil could be another man's Paradise. One man's serenity could be another man's insanity. Balancing out these emotions and these thoughts is what truly defines the strong from the weak.
> 
> You just need to know which voices are the right ones to listen to for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support. I will be updating every 1-3 days depending on personal matters. This story is about to get very very detail-oriented. We're about to be led on a bumpy ride, where not everything may be as it seems.

I was an idiot.

I legitimately believed things would be okay.

I honestly believed that first would come back to us. We would get a happy ending. Me and Frisk could have our time together. Things would finally work out.

And then she came. The first thing I should have done was raise questions when she didn't remember anything. But I just played it as if I didn't remember either.

every action she took in front of me was the exact same as I remember. But I was never able to shake the feeling that something was different about her. If only I had done my job. If only I hadn't let my emotions control what I wanted to believe.

If only I checked her soul.

I tried to keep an eye on her, but I could only do so much. I had just been walking around Snowdon on one particular day, when I noticed the lesser dog running around, wanting to play with her. I teleported away somewhere that I could hide. I always remembered how frisk played with that annoying white dog. And just like Frisk, She threw the stick, he brought it back. Over and over they enjoyed this back and forth. She pet him and his next shot up. He always loved that. I always love seeing her reaction  two such innocence and playfulness. And then...

She took the blade to its neck.

I was just barely able to read the soul.

**LV: 8**

_RUN TO PAPYRUS._

My mind was swirling. Everything crashed down. The demon was back.

_GO TO PAPYRUS! NOW!!!!_

The voices in my head kept screaming it louder. I teleported to the house quickly before she could notice me. I need to tell Papyrus. If that thing is back, he can't be anywhere near it. I won't allow it.

* * *

 

"SO... YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE TINY HUMAN... HAS BEEN KILLING MONSTERS?"

"pap, you can't go anywhere near them anymore. do you understand?"

"I.... I Understand Brother."

"i need to go warn everyone in the Tavern..."

_Don't go you fucking idiot. They're as good as dead. Just like Tori. Just like the others._

"pap, call Undyne and DON'T LEAVE."

"Y-y-yes, Sans..."

* * *

I was walking to the Tavern. I needed to warn them. I needed to let them know...

But there was nobody left.

Not even Grillby was in there.

"oh god... I can't be too late..."

I needed to know that they were okay. That they were still safe. I transported to Dogamy and Dogaressa; Gone. Doggo... Gone. Half a smoked treat. Greater Dog... Gone. All that was left was empty armor and a pile of dust for all of them.

The hotel, Emptied out. The Library, no one left in sight. No ice being made. Even the snowman was gone. Melted. I went to Grillby's one more time. I needed to know if he was still there.

I opened the door. I looked around. Knocked on the door, nothing. All of the cabinets, Emptied out. Just one bottle of ketchup, as I noticed 2 notes inside. I crashed the bottle on the counter, glass spilling everywhere as I read the notes...

* * *

_Sans,_

_I knew you'd find this if it was attached to the bottle. I always felt that I knew you best. It is not like me to be very vocal about things, but I've been in this business for a long time. I can tell when a customer is crazy, BSing stories, or genuine._

_You are one of the most genuine monsters I've met to this day. I know that when I speak to you, I get only the truth. I also know that you entrust me with things that you feel you can never tell anyone else. As if I can feel them. When you explain your love for this girl, it feels as if I've seen it. The pain of losing her, it feels as if I've witnessed it. I believe you, and that's why you need to believe me._

_This human, whoever she is, is not the love you knew. This is no kind soul. This is a terrifying being. I fear that she may harm us. You need to stop her. You cannot let her manipulate you. I fear as if something is going to happen to us._

_\- Grillby_

_P.S. You are a close friend, and I am thankful for your company. Your tab is always open, as well as my ears if you ever need anything. A friend does not need to worry about possessive things such as gold. I worry about your safety more than anything. If you ever need anything, I will be here._

* * *

_The Human is here. The customers are gone. She's looking in the back for me. I'm hiding as I write this. She will probably find me when I set out the bottle. Protect your brother, protect yourself and warn the king. She cannot continue._

_In case we do not meet again in another timeline... Thank you for your company. Goodbye my friend._

* * *

I stuffed the notes in my pocket and teleported home. I felt tears in my eyes as I realized the truth. Everyone, Frisk, Grillby, Tori, they were gone. At least Papyrus was here.

In this silent house... With no sight of him... And no note of where he might be. No spaghetti on the stove...

I felt the magic swell into my eye. I teleported as quick as I could, but I couldn't go the full distance. I had used so much energy and Magic looking for everyone that I still wound up far away. I tried running as I could hear him from the distance.

"MY BROTHER TOLD ME YOU KILLED EVERYONE HERE. AND I KNOW THAT YOU MAY HAVE SOME BAD THINGS... BUT I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN! AND I WANT HIM TO SEE THAT YOU CAN ALSO BE GOOD! SO I SHALL SPARE YOU HU-"

The slash of the knife destroyed the little HP he had...

As his head fell to the ground, I heard him call out. "OUCH... THAT DEFINITELY HURT... BUT HUMAN, PLEASE KNOWN THAT I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN BE GOOD!"

She crushed his head with her foot and laughed. She walked off with the maniacal laughing that I always remembered from the demon. As I ran up, I grabbed the scarf...

...Papyrus' Scarf...

And as I held it in my hands and cried... I heard a voice in my head suddenly speak. A soft, broken voice, that sounded so similar to me... As if it was me...

_I am sorry, Friend. Hear my promise to you, that we will avenge your brother and destroy her once and for all._

I don't know why. I don't know why I felt the urge to respond back to it. To this familiar voice. Why I felt as if I had known them for such a long time. As if they were a piece of me.

"who... who are you?" I tried speaking to it, with a broken voice, tears falling down.

_In what regards?_

i've heard so many voices... but you're one of the few that stuck out the most. i've heard so much bitterness and hatred, but you are different. it feels as if you loved Pap too. so tell me... do you have a name?"

It took a minute for the voice to answer back.

_I had a name once. But after everything I went through, I don't believe that I deserve the name I was given. The name that all of my friends and family knew me by. The name that people would call out to in trust. The name that MY brother used for me, before he was killed by yours. So yes, I guess you could say I have a name. But I never wish for it to be used for me again._

More tears as I held Papyrus' scarf in my hands. "i'm sorry, this doesn't make sense... I just wanted-"

_You wanted to believe the same thing that I did. You wanted to believe that there was good. You wanted to believe in a happy ending. And now the grief and guilt that you feel is eating you alive. And I understand that, friend. It makes you feel empty as if you deserve suffering. It makes you want to forget everything you've ever had. And that is exactly what that demon did to me. That is why I no longer go by the name that I was given. I instead go by the name that I've chosen for myself, to remind me of the sins that I committed, and to remind me that I must never allow the same thing to happen to me. When referring to me, you may call me by That name..._

_...Geno._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may all now close your mouths from that Jaw Dropping Twist.
> 
> (More coming soon. I promise.)


	4. The Judgement Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the time of Papyrus' death. Sans has listened to the voices in his head trying to guide him down the right path of how to stop this demon. As he looks back on where he came from, a figure from his past comes back, only to torment him further. Will he continue to listen to the right voices or will he finally commit since he never thought he could?

"Heya."

The demon stands at the end of the hallway, as the knife covered in dust and blood sits in her right hand. I notice the scars covering her arms and legs, presumably self inflicted. Possibly to atone for the sins that she had committed?

"You've been busy, huh?"

It doesn't matter. I don't care about stories. I don't even care about why. I don't care who she is, even if she is eerily similar. I want her dead. I want her blood stained all over the Golden walls and I want to know I've been the cause.

"So, I've gotta question for ya."

_Why are you doing this if you know she's going to kill you?_

"Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

She stepped forward. Her eyes were black, with red pupils, bloodshot. Lustful for murder.

"Heh heh heh. Alright. I've got a better question for ya." She smirked at me with eyes wide, waiting to slaughter me.

_**"DO  YOU  WANNA  HAVE  A  BAD  TIME?"** _

**_"BECAUSE  IF  YOU  TAKE  ANOTHER  STEP  FORWARD,  YOU  ARE REALLY  NOT  _** **_GOING  TO  LIKE  WHAT  HAPPENS  NEXT."_ **

She walked closer to me. Exactly what I was hoping for. But I could hear Geno, screaming. Begging for me not to do it. Begging me to stop while I was ahead.

_You have no chance of stopping this demon. Give up while you still can! BACK OUT!_

I won't deny that I considered fleeing. If she got her way, I would just let her pass. I would see how she ends it. I could just disappear and follow her. But then I heard it. The other voice. Much deeper, as if he spoke with authority, hate, and rage.

_Why back out now? Pummel this fucking psycho. Give it everything that she deserves and so much more_

"Well, sorry old lady..."

They continued arguing my mind. Arguing with each other, arguing with me. Do I flee or do I fight?

_Fell, do not do this right now! Back out while you still can!_

"It's a beautiful day outside."

_Why would you back out now? In this world it truly IS kill or be killed. She won't stop until she finishes everything. And besides the timeline is going to reset anyway. So why not let loose your frustration?_

"The Birds are singing..."

_Damnit I am telling you this is not the path you want to go down! I have BEEN here. I've DONE this. With her control of the time line you will just DRIVE YOURSELF INSANE!!_

"The Flowers are in Bloom."

_Really? I would have already thought yoi WERE insane! Your soulmate is Dead Forever, and if you don't stop her you will have to watch your brother die again and again and again. And even if this timeline is doomed, you can still make her feel the pain that you want her to. You can still make her suffer. You can still KILL HER._

"On days like these, kids like you..."

_WHAT WOULD FRISK DO SANS?! SHE WOULD SHOW HER MERCY. SHE WOULD FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND IT!!_

I hesitated for a minute. Geno was right. I watched the demon clutch the knife twitching its fingers. I realized that truth. Frisk would not want me to fight. I contemplated showing Mercy for a second... Frisk would want it that way. I was just about to let her off, Flee, teleport away or something until I heard Fell finally speak up...

_Why don't we ask her ourselves? Or better yet why don't we ask her what she thinks about this Fucking PSYCHO using HER BODY FOR MURDER?! KILL THIS FUCKING BITCH ALREADY._

He was right.

Fuck fleeing.

Fuck mercy.

And Fuck this bitch.

**" S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L."**

I clutched onto the soul as hard as I could, FORCED the demon to the ground, and pierced her with 15 bones shooting up.

At the last second as I watched her HP drain, I saw the evil and the Darkness leave her eyes. I suddenly recognized the eyes I was looking into. They were not filled with hate, but they were instead filled with agony. With sorrow. Pain. Guilt. I remembered the eyes I was looking into. The red pupils and the blushing cheeks. The memories flooding back of childhood friends. I felt a tear fall from my eye, realizing that this is what had become of her.

This is what Chara had become.

* * *

I was still a child.

I was at the lab one day, helping out the Royal Scientist and his assistants, when Prince Asriel Dreemurr came in. He asked the Royal Scientist to see his new friend, and that's when I noticed the girl.

The human.

She was sitting down on a chair. Her eyes glowed red, she held the same knife in her hand; a pure black switchblade. She put it in her pocket as she looked at me. "Something you need to say?"

I shyly walked up to her, holding out my arm. "I'm Sans. Sans The Skeleton."

She looked at me puzzled. "You're not scared of me?" I stared at her in confusion. "Most of the monsters down here are scared of me. They think I would want to cause them harm, because I am human."

"I'm okay. Don't worry. What's your name?"

"I'm Chara, the human." As the Royal Scientist finally called her in she turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Sans. You monsters are nothing like humans. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

* * *

 

_It doesn't matter who she was. It only matters what she has done._

Geno had gone silent. I was only listening to fell speak now.

_Trust me, pal. Stick with me and we're gonna have a great time._

The demon had come back, frustrated now. "Looks like somethings upsetting you."

She stared at me with hate in her eyes. I felt an evil smile 9b my face arise. _**"I GUESS I'M PRETTY GOOD AT MY JOB THEN, HUH?"**_

The battle scene was set once more. I pushed her down into the bones as she fought dodging them. I pushed her into the wall as I summoned more, piercing her body, bringing her HP down at least halfway.

At that point I summoned my gaster blaster and attacked her with everything I had, leaving her with one hit point.

"Huh. I always wondered why people never start with their strongest attack."

* * *

 

We were in the middle of school one day, when I saw Doggo push over Papyrus. He was laughing at him and bullying him, and I was about to do something until I saw Chara just blatantly punch him in the face. She started yelling at him for picking on someone who did nothing to him. She smiled at me, and helped him up as he thanked her.

I remember when I used to play with them at lunch. Chara, Asriel, Papyrus and Undyne, and even Alphys at times when she wasn't studying. We were all friends. We all loved each other and cared about each other.

But there's no use looking back at that anymore.

* * *

 

Every time she died she came back. She would survive longer and longer into the fight. I felt myself grow tired and weak. I could not do this much longer. In my head I questioned with myself whether this was the right thing to do. It was only Fell's voice that kept me going. Reminding me of my anger. Reminding me that whether this was my friend before or not did not matter. She needed to be dead and that was all that mattered. She needed to atone for her sins. But as I kept fighting it became more clear to me that I would not get out of this alive. So I tried something else. I trapped her soul with all my power. Making sure she couldn't move. And I did nothing.

I kept through there and I told her that I would do nothing. I was no longer going to fight her and I was no longer going to play her stupid little game. I was done with it. And then I felt the weakness creep up on me, slowly first but very quickly soon after. I knew I couldn't fall asleep. And even just shutting my eyes tiny bit would do me harm but I couldn't stop it...

And I felt the knife cut my very soul, I smiled, knowing how much pain I had inflicted. Knowing that soon it would I'll be over in that I would be able to find a way to stop this demon in another timeline.

"Well... I'm going to Grillby's."

But as I slowly walked away I saw from the corner of my eyes the last thing I'd ever expected. Memories flooding back that I'd never known were there. Standing in the corner of the room, smiling as if that was all he was allowed to do. Smiling as if that was all he Could do. I started hearing more voices in my head. Screams of agony, pain and then silence filling my head. In my weary State I called out to my brother, not wanting to show this team in the pain they had inflicted on me emotionally as well as physically.

"Hey Papyrus, do you want anything?..."

As I felt myself die, I saw the figure across the room cloaked in Black speak to me, signing with his hands...

" **THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING.** "


	5. Determination is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes off the rails, as hopes evades him again and again. With the very limited influence of his father, he gives into his own insanity, finding only one solution in stopping the Demon,

A year-and-a-half had past. And every single time nothing worked. Geno had stopped trying completely. And everywhere I turned, He was there.

Gaster was watching me.

He barely said anything to me. He would only speak to me upon my death. And each time I saw him, he looked more and more deformed. The fact that he was there and that I could not even speak to him; the fact that the memories were there and I could not act on them; I became insane. If it hadn't even been for the simple fact that everything that had happened would be doomed to repeat just because of our nature,  maybe just maybe I would have found a way to stop them.

Chara.

She spent almost her entire life with the monsters. She knew us all so well. It was like she knew exactly what was going to happen and what each monster would do. I'm still confused as to who exactly is forcing them into this. Had Chara become this hateful demon? Had she been the demon the whole time? Or was she being controlled by something just like Frisk? And If that was the case, how could Chara's Soul have wound up in Frisk's body?

Fell tried to be there for me. But the only emotion is he had were anger and Hate. Defeating the demon after she killed everyone wasn't going to last forever and he knew that. It seemed like every single timeline, there was no way to solve it. And the pain of it all...

_Frisk hasn't come back. After every reset, she still hasn't come back._

Her will to live altered the timeline to the point that she no longer appeared. As if she no longer existed. As if me and the flower or the only ones who would ever remember. No matter all the changes I went through, no matter how much I changed the timeline, there was nothing I could do. My only will to live was to defeat this demon. I was determined to find a way to stop it...

I've been sitting in silence as Papyrus cooked his pasta, Undyne helping him. I knew how it ended. Papyrus would be dead and only a matter of hours, and nothing I would do would change that. The human would reach the Judgement Hall in four days time, and there was no way of stopping it. But my determination would not let me quit.

_This is what Geno had warned me about..._

I looked back in the notes that I had found in the old lab. I looked up to see my father, Gaster, staring at me still. The accident he had wiped him out of existence completely. People knew about the accident but nobody knew who was involved. Unfortunately, having been there, being the only one that remembers, and the drastic effect it took on my health...

This is why Nobody should be messing with determination.

I kept looking at the notes that were provided by my father from a past timeline. Was there a reason I kept seeing him? There was something inside me that told me the end would be coming soon. I kept looking and reading about determination.

_Determination: to have a firmness of purpose, resoluteness..._

"Oh my god... That's it!"

_I understand it now. I remember it now. The answer was right in front of me the whole time._

The words of every single time line flashed through my head. Every single time where Chara finally kills me. As I finally perish the words I hear coming out of her mouth:

"It seems we have reached the absolute."

_That is why she is here. Her determination. That's the weapon I can use against her._

I felt myself laugh. I could not stop laughing, smiling to the thought that this will finally be over. I had seen the expression on Papyruss isn't Undyne's faces. They had been worried since I'd come back for the past few timelines that something was wrong. But I did not need to bother them anymore. I just needed to prepare myself. And as I stared at the worried look on their faces, afraid for my well being, I vanished, unable to stop my laughter.

Determination had finally killed me on the inside.

* * *

 "Heya."

The battle scene was set. Chara had finally made it, and yet I could sense something. Something different culminating from within that being. Something peaceful.

It did not matter though. The millions of voices that seemed to grow endlessly did not bother me anymore, but this was different. They had gone completely silent. There was nothing, just the sound of my own voice and my empty thoughts.

"You've been busy, huh?"

I felt the demon twitch before me, almost as if it wanted to smile, but something inside it prevented that from happening. I felt something grow stronger from within the demon. I did not know what this feeling was that I could sense... It almost felt like something I had been missing for a long time. But I must see this to the end. And as the demon clutched its knife, stepping forward, I finally spoke up.

"You probably want to get to Asgore as soon as you can don't you?"

It stared at me with confusion. Up to this point I had always gone by a particular script. Barely changing it from timeline to timeline, but this demon would not get bored. It would not stop after I kept killing it. And so if the demon would not change, then maybe I was the one who needed to.

"Don't worry pal. I have no reason to fight you. So I'm just going to step aside and let you fight Asgore." I smirked, as I teleported away, fully knowing what was going to happen next.

I found myself at my own place. I had always found that somehow the timelines did not affect me, which is probably because of the accident with the core. Who knows, but I knew what was about to happen. All I needed to do was wait for them to reload, and just like that I found myself in the Judgment Hall again, as the demon walked up to me smirking.

"Heh. You really don't get it do you?"

This brought absolute shock to the Demon's face. Almost as if I knew what she had done.

"Do you really think a save file is going to work on me much longer?" The demon looked absolutely pissed. I stared at my father who gave me the saddest look I had ever seen, as if he knew what I was planning to do.

"I've known about the timeline since the first reset. Every single save and load, every single thing you've done. I know every piece of it. And I also know why you're doing it."

The diamond smirked at me almost as if it was curious. It was showing patience instead of wanting to kill me outright which was a different tone of pace. Exactly what I wanted.

"See, someone like you is very, uh...  _Determined_. Where no matter what you are doing you need to complete it, to reach the absolute. We're even if you have no reason to continue,  if you will get nothing out of it, you still can. And because you can, you Need to."

The demon stared at me. It smirked with approval, as if it was proud. Then once again I noticed the twitching and glitching within its eyes. I was unsure of what was happening, but nothing was going to stop me.

"You remind me of someone I Used to Know. Someone who also had a lot of determination. Someone who wanted to do right by everyone and would not stop until she did. And she's gone now because of you. But she made me realize something. She's the reason I finally understand. The only reason you do this is because you need to reach perfection. Your Determination craves the absolute. That's why you Reloaded when I left you here. Because it's not just the quest for power anymore, it's the need to kill _everything_."

The demon smirked again, until I noticed its face twitching between Pleasure and Pain. I believed it might have been possible for something inside the demon to be trying to fight it back. Chara possibly? It did not matter at this point. I was not here to kill the demon. I kept speaking, slowly starting to laugh to myself.

"Frisk... The only one who could outsmart her own determination. The only one who figured out a way to remove herself from existence entirely. Without the will to live... Your determination is nothing... Haha..."

_Sans... Please don't do this..._

After a year... I finally heard Geno speak to me. He knew what was happening. He knew what was going to happen. But even Papyrus wouldn't be able to stop me at this point.

_Sans... You are a valued friend to me, and I will honest with you, but you are going down a path that none before us has imagined... And I'm, No... WE, are begging you not to._

Suddenly, I could hear the other voices. Millions of them, all of them feeling like pieces of me, begging me not to take these measures. But... I couldn't change my mind. I needed to go forward with this. To live in a world where I needed to see everyone I loved die, again and again...

And to live in a world without Frisk...

"See, you need to have the satisfaction of Killing Every Monster. Every single one. And so, if you miss one, and if there's no way you'll ever get that perfect ending you need, you'll keep trying until you give up. Honestly, the most determined thing you can do right now, is to give up... Before you make me do something we'll both regret."

The demon looked at me with confusion, once again glitching, as I could almost see multiple faces, multiple beings trying to take control. I gave it a minute, until I could finally see the demon smirk, grasping it's knife, and with that, I made my final decision.

I grabbed the soul, forcing it to the ground, and holding it there, as I summoned one of my Gaster Blasters. I charged my magic into the blaster with every piece of energy I had. And then I finally spoke up, tears in my eyes.

"Frisk... Taught me that sometimes you don't come back. And I have no reason to be here. I have no reason to move forward. I have no Determination left. So, this is the end. We have reached the absolute." The demon stared at me, this time with fear, changing it's face again. I could feel something fighting from within. But it was too late.

I turned the blaster towards me, as I felt the magic and energy draining from me, aiming directly for my head. "You know, I'd give some sort of pun, but I'm not really into it right now. I was better off doing nothing, and if being lazy was all I was good for in my life, why can't I do it while I'm dead? Without a will to live, without determination, there's no reason for me to come back. So this is goodbye."

I fired the Gaster Blaster towards me with all my power. Before I was about to take the impact, I looked over to the he corner of the room. I must have started hallucinating, as I had been staring at my Father from whatever dimension he was in, as Papyrus stood next to him, holding his shoulder in comfort. As I finally felt the impact of my blaster, I felt the most horrifying and painful burning, searing into me as I felt my HP drain to Zero. As my physical state started disolving, I saw the demon, staring over me, but with a look of pain, of terror, staring at me, with teary loving eyes...

It felt as I had not seen them in forever, but felt the presence resonating within my dying soul... I stared into these warm, comforting hazel eyes, realizing what had been attempting to fight the demon as I stood there, contemplating my suicide.

And knowing there would be no way of coming back, I stared into her loving eyes one more time, realizing how wrong I was... If only I had known that I was wrong... If only I knew she was in there.

If only I knew the last person I would see wouldn't be the demon, but the angel that saved me. I stared into Frisk's eyes one more time as I felt myself dissappear into darkness. This was truly the end, knowing the horrible mistake I made. There was no way of turning back now.

"I give up demon... You win."

And then...

The Darkness Surrounded Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I am going to post the next chapter tomorrow, do not worry about that.


	6. Broken Timelines, Broken Morals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle Sans comes back to life, only to find that this timeline is much different from the others. With his brother missing, Frisk on the brink of life and death, and the noticeable changes to his own appearance, Sans realizes the game he has manipulated into playing by HIS rules. This timeline is very strange, and the consequences made may mean a lot more than he realizes...

I have no idea what the fuck happened.

It felt like a dream. A Dark Void filled with nothing but my father, myself, and the demon. But it wasnt Chara, no. This was someone else, someone I felt as if I had known all along, as if they were from a distant memory. And I felt the hatred they had for me. I felt as if they were fighting something within themselves, trying to decide whether they want me dead or whether they cared to show me mercy. I could feel him staring into my soul, arguing with himself as if he were two different people. I finally heard him speak, almost feeling as if I recognized the voice from somewhere long ago...

"You changed the rules; You changed the universe, and upon doing that you did the Impossible... You changed something within **Me**. I never thought you would be bold enough to try something that could backfire so easily. So I will give you the determination to choose your own fate. Having seen every universe and every timeline, you were the outlier. So what was it that changed within you? Was it your friend, Geno was it?"

I stared at him with confusion. How much did he know? What did he mean when he said I changed him? How did he know about Geno? And most importantly, Why was my Father here?

"I will give you information that you need for the next timeline. Frisk, Your Frisk, is alive. But pulling a stunt like you did the last timeline, it has effects that never go away. I assume you have many questions for me, so these are the answers I am willing to provide. Yes, Frisk was alive throughout every genocide run, witnessing everything and unable to do anything about it. Yes, she will remember everything from the past when you return. And yes, it was not Chara who became the genocidal demon. It was _**ME.**_ But, situations change. I am no longer interested in controlling fate. Because as damaged as Frisk is, I know what you truly are. I know the demon you have become. I see in your eyes the troubles you will have fighting your own mind. I have witnessed millions of Sanses through billions of timelines, but not one has been as interesting as you, my little maniac."

"The choices you will make, the choice to avenge the innocent who came before Frisk, or the choice to Abide by Frisk's wishes. I do not wish to meddle with this timeline yet, because I am far more interested to see if you will crack under the pressure... Well... Moreso than you already have." And with a wink and a smile, everything was gone...

* * *

 

Wind... I heard wind howling... Not as if I was fighting a storm, but almost as if it was a comforting sound... It reminded me of...

_Home._

I shot up out of bed, turning on the light as quickly as I could. As I looked in the corner of the room, I stared at the trash tornado, feeling a sense of nostalgia, of peace, slowly allowing itself to flow through me. I was home.

I walked downstairs into the bathroom, knowing I should probably take a shower. I thought about my dream, as I stared into the mirror, realizing how much I had changed. It seemed as if I had gotten a little taller, at least by a couple inches. The shattered cracks all over the right side of my skull were visible but did not cause any harm-

_CRACKS?! WHY IS MY SKULL CRACKED?!_

I thought my head start to panic. Was I going to die? I stared into my soul, imagining some sort of stat change. There's no way an injury like that could appear with 0 effect on me...

**LOVE: 1**

**HP:** **1/1**

" _Effects that will never go away..._ " The demon's voice played in my head over and over again. _Perhaps this was like Gasters scars, with no harmful effects, even if they are a bit... Much to look at._  As I went out into the living room, I noticed my cyan blue hoodie had been missing, replaced by Papyrus' Scarf...

I grabbed the scarf thinking nothing of the fact that it had been just lying around on the couch. I looked in my closet to find all of my hoodies properly arranged, as I reached forward for my dark blue, a pair of sweatpants, and my slippers. I went back downstairs and stared at myself in the mirror, taking the scarf and wrapping it around my head, almost like a bandana.

_Just like the bandana Frisk wore._

The thought made me smile for the first time in what almost felt like years. The memories of the days where Frisk would be playing in the ridiculous outfits she would find. The bandana...

_The one she wore when Undyne murdered her..._

The Tutu that she danced around in...

_When Mettaton killed her on TV as everyone watched..._

My mind went blank. I kept trying to think of the good times I had with Frisk, and all I could remember is all the times she was hurt or killed... I needed something to cheer me up. Maybe a little bit of Papyrus' spaghetti would help me...

And yet I have no idea how it took me that long to realize Papyrus was gone.

* * *

This timeline truly was strange. As I desperately searched everywhere I could for my brother, two things were certain. No human had shown up yet,  so they couldn't have done anything to Pap, but no one had seemed to see him for what they felt like was days. Place after place that I teleported to  and nobody knew where he'd been. nobody had seen him, even the king himself. In a last ditch effort, I knocked on the door to the ruins. Perhaps he knew Toriel in this timeline? After I woke up with all the scars on my head, who is to say that anything's imposssible?

I keep knocking on the ruin doors, until I hear sniffling from the other side. "Sans?"

"Tori, are you okay?"

"We need to talk..." The ruin doors opened as I see the former queen of the underground, staring at me, with a mix of confusion, hate, and tears in her eyes. "She's fallen down."

* * *

I sat next to Frisk. I begged her to wake up, but something was preventing her. She was talking in her sleep, and I remembered everything she was saying. Every person that killed her, every single monster that caused her pain...

_**They Hurt My Frisk. I will Kill Them All.** _

I had no recognition of this voice. It wasn't someone else speaking to me... It was another part of me. I heard my voices argue within my own mind.

_They were scared. They didn't understand who she was._

**_A Harmless Girl, who did nothing to any of them._ **

_They made up for it, and she's alive now._

**_And the other humans? When can THEY come back to life?_ **

I sat there and pondered. Chara had wanted to give her life for monsters... Who were we to dictate whether we had the rights to kill Children?

It all started to make sense. No wonder a human would kill every monster they see when they find out that we'd been doing the same for years. I stared down at the love of my life, vulnerable, writhing in pain, helpless, and yet, after watching her die, after watching the demon kill my brother again and again... I finally realized the truth. As millions of voices argued with each other inside of my own lines...

_We are no different than him._

_The willingness for us to go out of our way to kill Children. For the purpose of going_ _to the surface..._ _To kill MORE humans?_ _To start ANOTHER war?_ _Even with a god on our side, who is to say anyone Else will survive?_

I felt anger, hatred, building up inside me. My mind which went blank, started to remember time after time where the monsters had killed Frisk, as I felt myself lose control.

**_THEY DESERVED TO DIE._ **

I heard the voices Pierce into my mind... almost as if they were driving me towards it...

**_YOU REMEMBER WATCHING AS THE KING HIMSELF ATTEMPTED TO KILL HER. HE MUST DIE FOR HIS SINS. YOU WILL SHOW THEM._ **

I stared down at Frisk, as I felt the magic in my eye swell up. There was a large part of me that didn't want to. I knew Frisk would want me to show mercy... I knew she would be hurt by the path that I had taken... But there was another part of me, smiling, as if it had waited for years to come out. I felt as if a million voices were screaming at me to take revenge. And without any word from Papyrus, with Frisk no longer here to stop me... I gave in.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's go Kill the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's a shorter chapter, but as I said there will be more updates coming a lot sooner than it has been. Please leave comments and tell me what you think.


	7. I am The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Grillby's, a million voices, and a battle that will decide the fate of the timeline. Things will truly be different this time around.

_A Drink... I need a Drink._ ~~~~

In just a few hours I am going to take the biggest step I have ever taken. I am going to fight the King. I am going to KILL the King. I am going to avenget the fallen humans. With Frisk having fallen down and Papyrus missing, there is no one left to help me with my decision. There's no one left to stand in my way.

And yet... There is something very wrong with this timeline. There's a piece of me that believes Papyrus is dead. I'm done looking. I'm done going out of my way to hope. Fell was right... It's Kill or Be Killed.

_I have no one._

With Geno and Fell gone, and only unknowns telling me what I should do, I truly do feel alone, more so than I ever had before. More thoughts came across my head... Betrayal to my own Race, the trust that The King himself had put in me... And yet, there was something pushing me forward. It was more than Determination. It felt as if I didn't have a choice...

Whatever. I'll just do whatever I need to, but if I'm really gonna do this to my own race, if I'm really going to allow myself to do this... I'm definitely going to need a Drink.

* * *

 

***CLOSED***

There were no customers, but Grillby was still cleaning glasses. He stared at me, as I noticed his flames seemed dim... Dying, almost. I could tell something was wrong. Grillby never closed early, and he certainly never looked the way he does now...

_"You are a close friend, and I am thankful for your company..."_

The words rang through my head. I walked in, the door still unlocked, as I sat down. He handed me a bottle of ketchup, as I opened it up, and started drinking it. I... I needed this. I needed my friend...

It had only occurred to me then that it really Had been about a year since I'd been in here. I started to remember how much of a friend Grillby had been for me... realizing how much he cared about my wellbeing. _I guess I dO have a friend afterall._  I figured it would be nice to go back to that time. So I started the conversation as I always had.

"so... there's this girl..."

Grillby smiled up and words suddenly shot out of his mouth. "You mean Frisk is Alive?"

.... _How the FUCK does he know Frisk?_

A look of pain and worry came across my face. He stared at me, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. He handed me two letters, as I stared down...

_These are the letters from the first genocide... After Frisk's..._

"I have no idea what they are Sans, but they were in the mail. They felt... Important... Like I was forgetting something." Grillby stared at me, almost as if he was looking for something. "Sans... Why are you wearing your brother's scarf like that?..."

I suddenly realized why he had been staring at me. I took off the scarf, revealing the cracks all over my skull. He dropped the glass he was cleaning, staring at me in shock.

"heheh.. consequences from the last timeline... when i... killed myself."

Grillby fell silent, grabbing the broom from the corner, sweeping up the glass. I started drinking my ketchup again, figuring maybe it would be best to just talk to him.

"this demon... after I killed myself it spoke to me, warning me about changes in the timeline. Frisk fell down, Pap's missing, and..."

"Sans..." Grillby put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember that whatever you need, you don't need to go through it alone..."

_He would never understand._

The voices started screaming in my head as Grillby kept speaking. "I don't know everything that's happening to you, Sans, but I know that talking about it can help you..."

_Nobody will truly be able to ever understand you. You need to do this alone._

"...Sans? Can you hear me?"

The voices just got louder and louder in my head.

_There's nothing here for you._

_Nobody can possibly understand what you go through._

_You are exactly what you always have been: ALONE._

And then... Darkness.

* * *

 

"Hey... Are you there?"

That voice sounded eerily familiar...

" ~~PeRhApS~~   ~~wE~~   ~~sHoUlD~~   ~~lEt~~   ~~HiM~~   ~~bE~~..."

I saw something moving it's hands to speak until the first voice spoke up again...

"WAKE THE FUCK UP SANS!"

I shot up suddenly, recognizing the demon that stood before me, standing next to my Father. The demon looked different, as if the evil in its eyes was gone. It wore a black hoodie and jeans, with visible scars all over its face. It almost resembled a teenage human... Obviously male... But I could see through his soul... This Was the demon that killed everyone.

" **Y O U.** "

"Well G, he's awake."

" **Y O U  A R E  D E A D.** "

"Calm down you fucking Skitz I have no problem with you."

" **AND WHAT PREVENTS ME FROM KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW?** "

" ~~sAnS~~ ~~-~~ " My father signed to me.

**"AND Y O U. WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH HIM?!"**

A full minute of silence passed, until the demon finally spoke up to me.

"I am in the same position as your Father, Sans. I cannot die here... But YOU can. Which brings up the point. If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have already done it?"

He brought up a good point... But what would he want then?

_He's just wasting your time._

"huh. okay then, what  _AM_ I doing here then?"

"Tell me about the voices, Sans."

_HE'S STALLING YOU._

The voices argued in my head as I felt myself grow uneasy. I sat there, silent, refusing to speak.

"Sans, I know that you can hear them. And I know for a fact that they are effecting you. Just like they did with me when I went insane..."

* * *

"It was after Frisk killed herself. I started hearing them. I had been watching this universe for some time at that point, hurt that I could do nothing about it. But the voices...

They helped me reach Frisk's determination. Needless to say, her idea of how determination worked... Well, in her case, wasn't correct. For some reason or another, there was another presence in the soul. Another soul's determination. The soul was destroyed but the determination was still there... Waiting for a host...

So I claimed it.

I reset the timeline, not remembering anything from beforehand. And that's when I started hearing the voices. They latched onto my biggest fears, my worst memories, and they used them to enrage me, to manipulate me into violence. Just like they had done to Frisk before, and they drove me into insanity.

As I said, there was the determination of 2 different souls within Frisk, which allowed her to manipulate the timeline. I figured out that when Frisk fell down, the determination of another soul, the human named Chara, had guided Frisk. But obviously as you know, this is not the only universe. There are millions universes and millions of timelines, which means millions of demons. And for some reason, the demons from all the other timelines, they drove me to murder, forcing Chara and Frisk to watch as they kill everyone they love for over a year...

Until you ended the cycle, Sans."

* * *

I stared at him with shock. I had no idea why he was telling me this, but I felt compelled to believe him somehow. Skepticism ran over me, however, making me wonder why he would tell me this.

"what are ya getting at, huh? it feels like your point is going  _right through me._ "

"My point is, the 'Demon' you think I am, I am not. I am sorry for the things that I have done, please believe that. But the voices that you are hearing, THOSE are the demons. From every genocidal timeline, attempting to manipulate you into committing murder, convincing you it's for the best when-"

"i don't care."

"You... What?"

"Anyone who killed Frisk is dead to me. Anyone who hurt her deserves death. If I need to become a demon to avenge the fallen humans for what monsters did, then sobeit."

"You don't need to avenge us, Sans!"

Wait... was he one of the humans?

No... he couldn't be. I remembered all of them. He's not one of them...

"Oh god... I spoke to soon... Gaster, send him back, quickly!"

"what? what are you Hiding from me?! don't you dare send me back without answers-"

* * *

 

I woke up.

I recognized this place... Alphys' lab. I stood up, as I could hear voices in the other room. Alphys, Grillbz, Undyne, Tori...

"T-t-timelines?"

"Yes, and in this one, Papyrus is missing, Frisk has fallen down, and Sans..." Grillby stopped for a second, and then continued. "Sans seems desperate. I saw the look in his eyes that was unlike any other. A look of hatred and revenge... and I am worried about him."

_Just leave them a note._

" **And what was with the cracks on his skull?** " Undyne's voice, no doubt.

_They don't need to be concerned. Just leave a note and vanish._

"That was from when he killed himself, last time..."

_You don't need friends. You don't need concern. All you need is to look out for yourself. Don't worry anyone else for now._

_Go for the king while he's vulnerable._

"Poor Sans... If only he told someone..." Toriel's voice spoke with concern... But it drove me over the edge. How could I tell someone if nobody would fucking remember? Talking was meaningless.

All of this was meaningless.

And the voices were right.

And within 10 minutes, I was done. My letter to the world. To let everyone know that I hated them for what they did to me. To the love of my life. I hated them all. And I wanted the world to know.

Soon enough, Everyone would know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! Who could possibly stopen Sans from the mistake he's about to make? Will it be too late?
> 
>  
> 
> Authors note:  
> Spoiler alert: Chapter 8 is mostly just going to be Sans' letter to his friends, and it should be known that the TraumaTale AU series does not End with this work, but continues on.  
> Please leave comments telling me what you think. Thank you all for your support!


	8. Letter to all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' Letter to the others, as well as their reaction. The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start and end with a narrator's point of view. This takes place when Sans finished writing the letter and teletported away.

"He came in today, earlier. But it wasn't him." Grillby started to explain to the others as they sat in silence, worried for their friend. "This one was, well... Much different. He seemed much older, wiser. He handed me the letters. He explained shortly that the 'Real' Sans was going to be coming in shortly after, as if he knew what was happening..."

" **Wait... TWO SANSES?!** " Undyne shouted out, almost in shock. " **How is that possible?!** "

"P-p-perhaps it was someone from a d-different t-t-timeline?" Alphys stated, sifting through papers. "I mean... Is it p-possible that he cou-"

**_*CRACK*_ **

Upon hearing glass break from the other room, Alphys ran in to check on the Patient, shreiking at his disappearance. Once the others ran in, they looked down at a handwritten note, as Grillby started to read what Sans left them:

* * *

  _A long time ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters._

_We all know the story, I mean let's be honest with ourselves. But let me tell you the story you don't know._

_A few years ago a human fell into the underground. The human, named Frisk, had a power called "Determination." So as long as she was determined, she would not give up. Her will to live was so strong, that her determination actually allowed her to manipulate time. She could reset time to the point where she fell back into the underground. She could load from a previous save point when she died._

**_OR WHEN YOU ALL KILLED_ ** _**HER**._

_I was asked by an old friend to take care of and watch over the human. I accepted. And in the time I got to know her, I fell in love. And I slowly died on the inside as I watched her die in front of my very own eyes._

_Again._

_And AGAIN._

**_AND AGAIN._ **

_But Frisk kept going. She fought for you monsters. And she got us to the surface. And then..._

_She reset. She went back to the beginning. And I was left to question why. But I came to the realization._

_Whatever Frisk went through on the surface? It terrified her to the point where she didn't want to go back. So I went through it with her again. I wanted her to be happy and to have fun._

_Until the demon came. And she couldnt stop herself. Her body killed everyone while she watched and she could do nothing. Even after fighting off the demon, by the end of the next timeline, s_ _he killed herself out of grief._

_I have had two years to watch and suffer as everyone I love died. I have come to the conclusion that the only blame lies with King Asgore. So I will do what no one has dreamed of._

_I am going to murder the king._

_What you do with me after, does not matter. I am no longer the skeleton you loved. I no longer identify as monster, Nor human. I am a Demon. I am THE Demon. Because for One Man to kill Children, it is disgraceful and sickening. Therefore I shall avenge the humans that fell down._

_I am Skitz, the Demon who comes when there is no other choice._

_I will kill everyone who dared to hurt Frisk. And I remember, do not worry about that._

_This is Goodbye._


	9. Reminiscence and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories flood back of simpler times, as SkitzoSans prepares for his most important fight, only to find out his opponent is not who he believed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV again. Story is coming to a close soon!

I teleported to outside of the Judgement Room after leaving my note. I decided to take a walk through one more time, to truly see my surroundings. It would be a lot nicer to take everything in.

_Since their probably going to kill me anyway..._

I wondered if I could honestly do this. Is it right for me to take his life because of my own pain? No matter how much I tried to fight myself, no matter how much I try to reason with my own emotions, the only thing I could do is stand, and reminisce, slowly putting off what I knew needed to be done. So I sat down, to remember the good times.

* * *

_It was one of the early timelines, the one right before the genocide timeline. The barrier had broken, and Frisk had followed Me back down into the underground, not knowing I was watching. She followed me into snowdin until I vanished, and I followed her. She wound up at the snow pile I made, with "Sans" written in ketchup. She sat down, as I could see some sort of expression on her face, worry or fear. I saw tears form up in her eyes as I heard her cry out._

_"What if... What if I'll never be able to handle going back?" She just cried and cried... "W-w-what if I c-c-can't handle the surface again?..." She never spoke out loud to anyone else, only to herself, as if she was scared to speak to us. "They deserve the surface... I can't take it away from them again. But I..." I quietly walked up next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder as she shot back suddenly, almost as if she was Terrified of being hurt..._

_"Kiddo... I uh..."_

_She stood up, wiping her tears and smiling, as if she assumed I wouldn't say anything. She smiled as if nothing happened. She pointed up to the direction of Grillby's, when I felt my eyes go dark._

_It had only occurred to me at that point that she wasn't a child. This was a teenage girl, old enough to communicate like an adult. Old enough to stop pointing. She had always been a mysterious girl, until I came to the reality that it wasn't her personality. It was Fear. It was someone who hurt her, making her feel this way._

_I felt rage build within me. She stared at me with fear, giving me a look of worry._

_"Is that why you reset? Did someone hurt you on the surface? Are you scared that they'll hurt you again?"_

_I stared at her, as I felt a pain within her soul, almost as if it was a memory reoccuring. I walked forward, the empty blackness in my eyes, as I clutched onto her, and held her tight, hugging her as close as I could._

_"Noone will ever get away with hurting you, Frisk. I don't care if you ever tell me what happened. But promise me, you'll know that I will protect you with my life, always."_

_She stared up at me, tears falling down her eyes, as she nodded. I picked her up in my arms, holding her as she latched onto me and cried._

_"Frisk, you've been so strong for everyone down here. I've seen it, and I know how much you've sacrificed. You're allowed to show a little weakness sometimes."_

_She looked up at me, smiling. I could see her mouth the words "thank you" to me. I held her as close as I could._

_"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_Lucky me. My two favorite people in the whole world. "Just hanging out with the human, Paps. She was a little worried, so I wanted to help her."_

_"NYEH!! IF THE HUMAN NEEDS CHEERING UP, THEN PERHAPS A SNOWBALL FIGHT WITH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BEST FRIEND, FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN AND SNOWBALL PERFECTIONIST IS IN ORDER!!"_

_To be honest, I don't think I'd ever seen her smile so brightly up to that point. Of course neither had I. Perhaps it took a long time, but I realized then what I could never bring myself to believe before. As much as I had loved Frisk, and I had for a long time at this point, I never really understood how much I needed her. Her and Paps. I didn't care about resets or even the surface at this point. Just them. If I had them, I'd be happy._

* * *

It hurt me to think about the past on one hand, but on the other, the idea that something might actually have been worth living for. As I entered the Judgment Hall, I remembered the moments I had with Frisk there. I was proud of her. She found her own way, so many times. I walked through in reminiscence of those times, until I noticed someone in front of me. The light blinding me, I cannot see who it is, just a tall figure standing in front of me.

"You have been very busy, haven't you Sans..."

The Voice. It sounds so familiar, yet so broken. It sounds as if I know him, but feels his if my own mind is trying to block out what he's saying. I can hear a million voices in my head trying to scream to move forward, to ignore this babbling idiot in front of me.

"How long has it been, Sans? Not since you've seen me, but since you actually were able to talk to me."

I tried to walk closer. Red gloves started to appear on the hands.

"See... I've been having dreams. Nightmares, Actually. And I see a lot of bad things happen in them... But they aren't dreams, are they Sans? You watched every single one of us die, didn't you?"

I continued to walk forward. The Voice feels like it should be so full of life, and yet I could feel the sense of guilt and worthlessness. As I could finally see the figure standing in front of me, my mind started to confuse me. It couldn't actually be who I thought it was... Could it?

"You watched Frisk, the one you love die in front of you, and not even your own brother could remember or know what was happening... Is it real Sans?"

"Paps... this isn't the time. I need to go take care of something. You wouldn't understand."

"I Do understand, Sans. I already know what you are planning to do. And although I am not a Royal Guardsman, I am a protector of my people, and my brother. And so I am sorry, Sans. But I cannot allow you to pass."

_Kill him._

"Paps... Please... I need to... I can't control it. I..." I feel myself losing control. I'm not going to be able to fight off the voices for long.

_MURDER HIM._

The voices of millions of demons scream at me.

"Sans, It is I, The Great Papyrus, who allowed the human to continue on their path of destruction. I could have taken them, just like you did. But I didn't... So, if there is anyone to blame, blame me, Sans. Even if I need to fight you, I must stop you from what you are about to do. I am sorry, brother... BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

_Wipe him off the face of the planet._

I couldn't prevent it. I wanted to turn back, but I felt myself slowly drain of free will. The battle scene was set, there was no turning back.

**THE** ** GREAT PAPYRUS STANDS IN YOUR WAY.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually gonna have 11 parts, with the last update most likely coming out on Friday or Saturday.
> 
> Part 10 coming soon!


	10. A Battle to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is set, as Skitzo Sans must fight his brother to continue forward. Can anyone stop him before it's too late?

_Kill him._

The battle scene was set. There was no turning back. Papyrus stood in my way. I did not want to hurt him... But I felt no control over myself at that point. He summoned a line of blue bones causing me to dodge them. Perhaps if I kept dodging, he would grow tired and I wouldn't need to kill him. But then he started to send more bones flying at me, and as I dodged them all, I felt myself send bones towards him, luckily missing.

"NYEH! WHY MUST YOU FIGHT BROTHER?"

Bones were flying everywhere, as both of us kept dodging. I tried to come up with an answer, yet no response. I couldn't talk, and I could barely even control myself.

_Use the blasters._

The voices in my head were pounding as Papyrus sent a blue attack right through me. 

_He's in your way. End him._

I kept rying to go back in my head to better times, trying to remind myself that I don't need to fight. I didn't want this anymore. I didn't care about revenge. I just wanted my brother safe...

* * *

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHALLENGE YOU!" He summons a bone into his hand, as I do the same. He lunges_   _towards me as I summon a bone myself and block a swing. He continues to block my attacks as we are locked in a stalemate. "IF I WIN, WILL YOU FINALLY PICK UP THAT SOCK?!"_

_"heh, probably not but I'll figure something out." We keep fighting at an absolute stalemate until I "trip," as he holds a bone to me._

_"NYEH HEH HEH! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM VICTORIOUS!"_

_"heh, I guess you are, paps. You really are great at everything."_

* * *

I came back to reality. I must have blanked out. Papyrus is knelt on the ground, with only a single hit point left.

_He's weak. End it. End it now._

"No... I can't... I can't do this..." I held my head in my hands, feeling myself slowly losing it as I hear the voices get louder.

_HE IS WEAK. HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN WEAK. HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO CONTINUE LIVING._

"Please... I can't lose him again..." I feel my head pounding until he finally speaks up.

"IT'S OKAY SANS... I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... FORGIVE YOU... AS GREAT AS I AM, I HAVE NOT ALWAYS BEEN A VERY GOOD BROTHER, AND I AM SORRY..."

I felt my control slipping, as bones were being summoned behind me, outside of my control. I could tell they were about to be fired at my own younger brother... as Papyrus just stared at me, smiling... "I'm sorry, Papyrus..."

"NYEH... HEH HEH..." He was weak, barely able to speak, but was just able to muster a couple words to me. "I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!"

I looked down at my hands, as I felt empty... the last thing I remember is saying out loud what I realized. "I'm sorry Paps... I'm sorry Frisk... I am the real monster, aren't I..." With tears in my eyes, I gave up my resistance. I fired the bones at Papyrus, waiting for the impact...

But my attack was incinerated before it even got there.

I felt something inside me grow with anger, the voices yelling in frustration as I fired more bones, as I watched a bright red beam completely incinerate them. It looked like one of my blasters... But Papyrus did not have those abilities. I suddenly heard the Deep Voice, easily recognizable, as it spoke with command. I saw a skeletal figure standing in front of my brother, wearing a black and red jacket with a golden tooth...

" **heh heh heh... I always said it's Kill or be killed, but this is a bit to much. Don't you think so, Skitz?** "

* * *

Confusion washed over me. There was no way it could have actually been him.

"....fell?"

" **heh. you _do_ catch on quick.**"

"Fell! What are you doing here?!"

" **see... an old friend needs some help, and i'm just happy to ablige.** " He fired a gaster blaster right at me which I completely dodged. Out of anger I summoned a blaster of my own, but the skull was destroyed by bones before it could even fire. I turned around to see a smaller, much more innocent looking me, wearing a t-shirt, and a baby blue scarf.

" _MWEH HEH HEH! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"_

He looked adorable. Reminded me of a tiny Papyrus, until I realized they were both attacking me. I teleported behind fell, summoning more bones and blasters, ripped to shreds by some kind of blue strings. When I turned to my right, I saw...

Well, assuming he was some version of me, he definitely wasn't a pretty sight. He looked broken, glitched, multiple colors protruding from him, with his body mostly pitch black. When he spoke it sounded broken as if it ripped through time and space itself.

~~**"SuCH An InTeReStInG uNiVeRsE, fUlL oF aNoMaLiEs. WhAt Do YoU tWo ThInK?"** ~~

~~~~Now I had to fend off the attacks of 3 of them. As rediculous as this was, I could feel the energy being drained from me. Gaster Blasters and bones being thrown everywhere, and somehow not a single attack hit any of us. The glitched one kept getting hit, but I learned quite quickly that he wouldn't take any damage. Hours must have passed until I felt myself growing weary. I summoned up all the strength I had left to fire every Blaster I could, surrounding them completely...

And yet not a single one hit.

"Heh... Heh heh heh heh heh..."

" **Something you find funny, Skitzo?!** " I could tell they were all just as tired as I was. This battle was over. I had lost. I had no strength. No energy left. And yet... I was at peace.

"I have no energy left to fight. I am going to die here, by your hands, and somehow, I feel as if a giant burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel something I haven't felt in a long time..."

I sat there, waiting for a move, waiting for something to happen, and as I collapsed to my knees, all I got waa silence...

Total silence...

Silence that I had not felt in years...

And the last thing I remember before passing out is tears falling down my face, staring at them as they came closer.

"No more voices... The demon's... They gave up on me." I looked up at fell, staring him in the eyes. "Thank you..." Before I passed out, I could see two figures in the background, coming closer. One of them wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts and Pink Slippers, and the other in a Grey, dusty hoodie with a scarf that matched Papyrus', as I noticed his right eye glitched, missing. He came closer, as I passed out I heard the voice of an old friend as I felt a hand on my shoulder...

"Heh. Don't worry, bud. We've got your  _backbone._ "

* * *

I woke up, finding myself in some sort of hospital bed...

_Alphys lab._

I started thinking of what happened. I found myself getting confused at certain details somehow though...

_Okay... I woke up in this exact bed, left a note, went to fight the king, wound up sidetracked and in the same bed. Maybe it was a dream...?_

That must have been it. An obscure, crazy dream, where I found myself fighting multiple other versions of myself, and wound up losing the voices.

_Wait... Where are the voi-_

"well, look who's up bright and early. how does it go, bud?"

Two skeletons sat next to me. One of them wore the exact same outfit as I used to, where the other one had the glitched eye and scarf...

"well, my head's killing me." I replied, sitting up, feeling as if I recognize the scarfed one.

"well, I'll give the doctor a  _heads up_." The 3 of us chuckled at the pun.

"that joke was quite  _killer,_ Geno." More chuckling at the pun by the Blue hoodied skeleton, starting to get louder.

"thanks, I guess I'm just a- _head_ of the curve." We practically started crying from laughter.

"so... Geno huh?" I finally spoke up as they calmed down.

"yeah. sorry about that, but those voices wouldn't get outta your head unless they think there isn't a chance of survival."

"wait... who has them now? Is Fr-"

"it's alright. they're gone. they're not in this timeline anymore, and you're alright. by the way, this in the blue hoodie, he's Sans. the Original."

I reached over and shook his hand. "it's an honor to meet you."

"heh. i know it is. but you should know, we're not the only ones here to see you."

I looked up smiling, chuckling as we joked until I heard a sniffling at the door. As I turned I stared at the figure in front of me.

Brown, flowing hair.

Beautiful Hazel eyes.

My hoodie.

"S-sans?" She spoke softly, staring at me. She walked closer to me, putting her hand on the cracks of my skull. I stared at her as tears poured out of her eyes. "Sans..."

I clung to her as we both started crying. She just kept apologizing as she held me, begging me not to go. I just held her as close as I could.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. We're gonna be okay. I promise you... We're okay."

She stared into my eyes as I brushed her hair aside, crying. "I lo-love y-y-"

"Shhh." I kissed her lips deeply, clinging to her as close as possible. "I love you too."

I finally got her back. I finally got MY Frisk back.

"And I'm never going to let you go again...

...I promise."


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place appoximately a month or so later, where things go relatively back to normal.
> 
> The time between the ending of the last chapter and this one will be filled with short stories and one-offs of the continuing

This was what things were supposed to be like. Frisk in my arms, relaxing as we watch movies, Papyrus cooking his spaghetti, (which he somehow got Considerably better at, to the point where it's not only edible but actually quite delicious). While the others didn't really understand the timelines, they mostly let us be. Nobody actually knew that Papyrus was aware of what had taken place in the past, besides me and Frisk. We both _had_ nightmares sometimes, but it was alright. 

_Heh, you look a lot happier than I remember._

"yeah, i feel a lot happier than even **_i_**  remember."

_i **feel** ya bro. heh heh._

"heh, thanks geno... but i  ** _do_** have a question for you."

_spit._

"i'm pretty sure skeletons aren't capable of salivating."

_oh go stick your skull in a bucket of **Spit**._

...We both suddenly started bursting into laughter, almost waking up Frisk. Luckily, she was extremely tired from the night before, at least I thought.

"from what i have heard, Error is _NOT_ a fan of too many other universes or timelines. So what made him save me?"

A moment of silence from him, and then he finally responded.

_he didn't care. he would have let you all destroy yourselves, but... blueberry convinced him otherwise, because, well... i asked him to._

"...huh. no shit. I oughta thank him."

_you've thanked us all enough, believe me._

"S-sansy?" I heard that sweet voice speak up to me. Frisk looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "Is someone here?..."

_you take care of Frisk. have a good night, bud._

"no, babycakes. there's no one here. why?"

She stared at me with concern, her eyes starting to water. "Sans... who were you talking to? You sounded like you get along with them pretty well..." I could read right through her. Her eyes staring at me, tears falling as if she was terrified of me leaving her. I figured it was time I told her.

"Frisk... i need to be honest... i've been able to hear Geno, and the other sanses who will talk to me. i didn't want to worry you, cause the last time i had voices in my head, wel..."

She clung to me, crying and..  Laughing?

"Oh... Oh thank god... I thought you were talking to someone else..."

It broke my heart to think how she felt about herself. "Frisky... you're not ever getting rid of me. I gave my Life for you. I'd give my own soul to make you happy. I live you with every bone in my body." Using my magic, I kissed her lips with the lips I was able to duplicate for myself. "whatever you're feeling about yourself... just don't. i love you more than anything. okay?"

She clung to me as close as she could. "I love you too, funnybones." Another kiss, and she was quickly asleep after that. I held her as close to me as I could, falling asleep right behind her...

* * *

 _Everything was black. I couldn't tell where I was. It felt like I was n_ _owhere. A black void..._

_I suddenly heard a voice from somewhere close._

_"Chara, wh_ _at are you talking about?"_

_"HE'S back, Frisk! The human, he's at the ruins... It's him Frisk... It's..."_

_"Frisk!" I called out to the voices running towards it, as I saw Frisk and another human in a green and yellow sweater standing there, as Frisk tried to calm her down. "what is going on? why are we here?"_

_"Sansy! This is my friend-"_

_"Chara." I interupted. "the first human."_

_"You... You know her?" She stared at me confused._

_"Yeah. she stood up for Paps in school. we were cool back then. anyway, what's up? what's going on?"_

_She stared at us, a look of fear and horror on her face. "Another human came. He's in the ruins. I don't know where he came from but..."_

_"heh. what's the problem? i don't think anyone's gonna touch him at this point."_

_"No..." She looked down, then back at us. "It's HIM."_

_A moment of silence passed between us. Me and Frisk just stared at her confused until the words replayed in my head over and over again._

_It's HIM._

_"Oh... oh fuck... Oh god no. It's not... it can't be..." I felt myself turn into a stuttering mess as I stared at Chara, who just nodded as if to confirm my suspicions. I saw a light a light above me, as it grew stronger and stronger until..._

* * *

I shot up out of bed as I ran to the closet putting my clothes on as quickly as possible.

"Sans? What's the problem? I remem-"

"Call Undyne! Bring the Royal Guard. Have her Clear a Route to the castle. AND HIDE."

"Sans! Why?! What is ha-"

I was gone before she could finish.

* * *

I teleported into the closest place I could think, at Toriel's house. Without any explanation I ran out the door and started running through the ruins. All of the puzzles and traps were a pain in the ass to get through when I was in a hurry, but as soon as I was through I kept running, until I got to the very entrance of the ruins...

_This must have been where Frisk Fell..._

I stared in front of me as I saw the human sitting, as if he had been waiting for me. A young man, almost as if he was a teenager, or just barely older, staring at me. A black and white checkered hoodie, skin as pale as Chara's, wearing a baseball cap and holding two pistols in his hands, as he started chuckling to himself.

"...Finally. My body... My Soul... My life. Hahaha..." He stood up, staring at me, smirking. "It's nice to see you again, Skitzo."

"what are  _You_ doing here, Demon?" I felt the memories flooding back of all the genocide timelines, and by instinct I checked his soul.

**LV:** ** 5**

**HP:** **~~ReDaCtEd InFoRmAtIoN~~**

"Oh don't worry, my friend. I'm not here for a fight. I know you're not going to be here alone, and if I had any intention of killing you all I'd have already started. And besides... Family should _really_ stick together."

" _ **what**_ the fuck are you talking about, Demon? who the _**FUCK**_ are you, anyway?!" And as I continued to stare into his soul and felt a presence... An anomaly... But it couldn't be possible... It just Couldn't be...

"Oh, believe me. I know what you're thinking, and there's no denying it, Sans."

"stop with the fucking games and tell me who you are already."

"Alright, Skitz. Since you're so desperate, I'll tell you...

...I am the forgotten human; The human who found his way into the void, only to be erased from existence; The human who found the only way out of that eternal hell; and you can call me Wraith. Wraith Devonte Gaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shiiiiiiitttt
> 
> That's the end of this story! I'm writing the next installment of TraumaTale as we speak: TraumaTale: The Story of W.D. Gaster.
> 
> How could the human possibly be gaster? How will they break the barrier? What will happen with Chara? And where the hell has Flowey been?
> 
> These questions will be answered in the next installment.
> 
> (Additional Note) I'm also going to be writing some One Shots or one offs, whatever they're called. They will go hand in hand in the Undertale - TraumaTale series, and will serve as filler between the main stories. Fluff and fun and blah blah blah.
> 
> Please, PLEASE tell me what you think by leaving comments. And Thank You Guys for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments telling me what you guys think. I worked hard on this, and I have more stories from this coming soon. So please leave comments with your ideas or opinions.


End file.
